todo por culpa de un pato
by yatta
Summary: Este estaba en digi y ya lo cambie ¬¬, cuidado que es yaoi muy leve por ciertoU por fin el final O! con Barneyinvitado, ja,ja,ja.
1. raro amor

**TODO POR CULPA DE UN PATO**

**(¬_¬)  * CAP –1 * (^_^)**

**(=RARO AMOR=)**

**MADE IN YATTA´S BRAIN**

**-----------------------°°°°° *_* °°°°°----------------------**

**ya han pasado 8 años desde que deje mi hogar para iniciar mi sueño y no podía haberme ido sin mi mejor amigo Pikachu, el me acompaña en las buenas y en las malas, y ¿en dónde esta tu pokemón, ¿qué?, es cierto y Pikachu, hey tu a donde llevas a mi Pikachu, no es, el chico desesperado voltea en todas direcciones  buscando a su amigo Pikachu, se escuchaba, pika a la izquierda, pika ala derecha, pika atrás, pika adelante, pika en todas direcciones, no PIKACHUUUU... hay no puede ser perdí a Pikachu, pika, pika, chu, un pequeño animalito amarillo para ser exactos le llamaba desde atrás, TRAZS  ( *_* )  Misty golpeo al despistado de Ash en la cabeza, si serás tonto, que acaso no recuerdas que me diste a Pikachu para que lo cuidara y te dices llamar su amigo, ya basta Misty no regañes a Ash recuerda que el ya no es un niño por que no mejor...  ¿mejor qué? pregunta Misty, debí suponerlo los dos son unos niños, la pelirroja pone sus manos en el rostro, señal de vergüenza, y después la típica escena que ha transcurrido ya desde hace tanto tiempo en cada ciudad que visitaron, ya saben, Misty tomando de las orejas a Brock con el fin de que recobre la cordura, es suficiente Brock, siempre es lo mismo ya estamos hartos de ti, siempre es lo mismo verdad Ash, que no puedes controlarte.**

**Brock**** =) oigan chicos si ya me conocen no se enojen es mi naturaleza yo soy chico y ellas son chicas, es natural que me sienta atraído por ellas**

**Misty**** =) pues ellas no parecen seguir esa naturaleza de la que hablas**

**Ash**** =) ¿?  de que naturaleza hablan **

**Misty**** =) Ash Ketchum, sigues siendo un niño en lo que a mi respectas**

**Brock**** comenzó con una de sus muy singulares explicaciones con respecto a su tema favorito "las chicas", Ash solo caminaba, lo escuchaba mas no entendía ni una sola palabra de lo que Brock decía, Misty se había dado por vencida y opto por quedarse callada (-_-) miren dice feliz hay un restaurante en ese lugar, YO quiero comer dijo Ash, pika, pika, los dos se alejaron de Brock quien seguía con su recital, al percatarse de la realidad Brock los siguió, en el restaurante deben de haber muchas chicas lindas.**

**"sorpresa" ****no hay chicas solo meseros que desgracia, y Brock hace una de sus escenitas, NOOOOOOOOOOOO....... ¿por qué?, no puede ser...**

**Misty**** =) ya basta Brock vamos a ordenar o Ash lo hará por nosotros, llega un poco awitado, y con un cambió brusco de humor dice, " deme una hamburguesa con patatas fritas" y, y todas las malteadas que tenga para ahogar mis penas (~_~), ¡que!, no le haga caso solo una malteada y lo mismo para mi por favor ji, ji, ji, hay Brock, Misty toma a Brock de la chaqueta y lo lleva hasta donde estaba Ash comiendo que digo atragantándose yo creo que les dijo a los patos quitensen que hay les voy, este chico que no sabe la función que desempeñan los dientes, Ash compórtate le dice Misty, parece que no has comido en años.**

**Después de comer los chicos salieron el restaurante, y al salir, en donde esta Pikachu, esta vez se que no se los deje para que lo cuidaran, Ash regresa al restaurante para buscar a la pequeña rata amarilla, que por cierto quiere tanto, " Pikachu en donde estas", Brock y Misty lo siguieron, una multitud de chicas que salieron de la nada acorralaban a Pikachu y el infantil de Ash en un vano intento por recuperar a su amigo se lanzo entre la multitud de chicas para sacar a su amigo, pero fue sacado de inmediato del lugar, este es lanzado por las lindas, inocentes, débiles, desprotegidas chicas, bueno...    eso  dijo Brock, ha yo sabía que en este lugar habían chicas lindas**

**Ash**** =) que hacen con mi Pikachu **

**Unas luces comienzan a salir, Pikachu, eso es defiéndete, el animalito sale como si nada saludando a todas las jovencita que solo le tomaban fotos, por que Pikachu es muy lindo, Brock sale yo estoy dispuesto a fotografiarme con ustedes chicas, unos murmullos de entre las chicas se escuchan levemente pero el oído de tísico de Brock le da un mejor entendimiento, ¿quién es ese?, yo no lo conozco, olvídenlo, el no es lindo, prefiero a Pikachu, si, yo también, vamonos, si vamonos, creo que hasta un gey no le quiso tomar fotos, todas las chicas se despiden de Pikachu y salen de estampida, esperen son las palabras de Brock, el sale persiguiéndolas, ¿Qué?, y las chicas ¿? ¿?, las calles se veían desiertas incluso un matorralito salió rodando arrojando un poco de polvo, Brock vamonos le dice Misty, sin Brock corrobora Ash, yo solo regrese por Pikachu y ya lo encontré, Pikachu se para en el hombro de Ash con unos modernisimos lentes de sol  y comienza a lanzar besos con mucha felicidad, hayyyyy soy vencido por un diminuto Pikachu, creo que jamas encontrare a la chica ideal.**

**Ash**** =) no te preocupes, ya verás que esa persona especial esta por ahí, quien quite y este mas cerca de lo que tu crees, solo tienes que saber escoger**

**Brock**** =) dime Ash nunca te ha dado por buscar el amor solo piensas en pokemones, ya tienes 18 años ni una sola novia, que acaso no te gustan las chicas**

**Ash**** se puso coloradito, bueno rosadito de las mejillas y dijo:  pues la chica indicada no ha llagado al igual que tu dice con un tono de, como que se molesto ya vamonos que quiero llegar rápido con el profesor Oak´s , después de caminar un buen rato Ash no puede evitar decir: oh, oh, ¿qué ocurre? pregunta Misty, no nada, la pelirroja no le da mucha importancia y se centra en una tienda que estaba cerca, miren que lindo esa tienda tiene muchos accesorios para los pokemons, tu entra Brock y yo ahorita te alcanzamos, ¿qué pasa Ash? ¿algo te molesta?, Brock me acabo de dar cuenta de algo muy importante que solo tu puedes saber acerca de mi, este no se como decírtelo, me apena mucho**

**Brock**** =) Ash habla de que se trata **

**Ash**** =) este yo, yo, ya no aguanto, necesito un baño desesperadamente **

**Brock**** se cae para atrás, ese es el problema, mas adelante hay una gasolinera puedes entrar al baño en ese lugar, yo te acompaño parece que hay chicas lindas en ese lugar (¬_¬), pero Ash estaba tan desesperado que dejo atrás a Brock y corrió directo ala primera puerta que vio, Brock quiso detenerlo decirle que ese no era el baño, pero ya era tarde ya había entrado a ese lugar, Ash se quedo parado ese lugar era diferente, bueno si tenia baños pero, no era como los baños a los que había entrado antes y como la urgencia era mucha dijo que demo... ha no Ash nunca ha dicho eso, ya pues, la verdad es que no le importo el penso que habían remodelado los baños y decidió quedarse de todos modos después de todo había baños y eso era lo que el buscaba y Ash  lo que vino, Brock estaba desesperado afuera y su desesperación iba en aumento cuando vio venir a muchas chicas lo descubrirían, y lo peor de todo es que era el club de fans de Gary y por lo tanto el estaba cerca, Brock no soporta mas y va en busca de una ventana trasera para avisarle a su amigo, afortunadamente y quien sabe por que razón la ventana que Brock estaba directo al baño que entro Ash, (^_^) valla que raro ¿No?, así que Brock no tuvo problemas para avisarle que ese era un baño de chicas y que si salía de seguro lo lincharían todas las chicas lindas de ese lugar y no era todo si no que Gary se lo acabaría en burlas y se lo restregaría en la cara por el resto de su vida, lo tacharían de depravado y yo seré el amigo del depravado,  y, y , tranquilo Brock le dijo Ash tu avísame cuando este libre el camino para salir, ya había pasado media hora y aun continuaban por el lugar se detuvieron en la cafetería y las chicas pasaban de dos o de tres y el lugar nunca estaba despejado, Brock decidió hacer algo, le dijo a Ash que no se fuera (como si pudiera) que iría a ver a Misty que de seguro estaba preocupada, salió cual rayo veloz en busca de su amiga y de repente chicas a las 4, unas chicas pasan por su lado...    ¿llegara Brock con Misty?, ¿se enterara Gary de lo que ocurre?, ¿estará Misty como lista para el manicomio por no saber nada de sus amigos?, ¿Hittler estará vivo?, ¿Jaime Mausan creerá en los extraterrestres?, ¿se convertirá Fredy Cruger en un símbolo sexual? ¿Dharma dejara de asustarme por que sabe lo que pretendo en este Fic? ( Dharma es escritora de  Yaoi romántico y fue ella la que me metió en esto) ¿el sol saldrá mañana ¿me quitara alguien de la computadora para dejar de escribir estas estupideces? Sintonícenos mañana para (&%$+@¡?#!) ya pues no es cierto en que me quede, ha si Brock iba en busca de Misty soportando la terrible tentación de las chicas de por lo menos entablar una pequeñisima conversación de dos míseras palabras por lo menos, bueno una palabra va pues un saludito nada mas, pero no el preocupado y leal de Brock decide... (¬_¬)   Ir con las chicas, pero como era de suponerse estas ni lo pelan, el las sigue mientras que el permanece invisible a los ojos de ellas, las chicas entran a la tienda en la que habían dejado a Misty, Pikachu, "ah" y no olvidemos a Togepi y recordó cual era su misión, ella estaba muy angustiada, Brock en donde te metiste necesito un consejo, no se cual de estos objetos elegir ayúdame si (±_±), no lo se Misty que te parece si te doy mas tiempo para que elijas estas son decisiones importantes en la vida y no quiero que mi consejo te afecte, por Ash no te preocupes hay una cafetería mas adelante y el se va a tardar, ¿qué Ash? pregunta Misty, hay que lindos cual escojo,  bueno espéranos aquí aprovecha para ver toda la tienda detenidamente, Brock estaba por salir pero antes de eso compro algo y corrió y corrió, por que quiso por que la gasolinera no estaba muy lejos que digamos, Brock intenta pasarle las cosas por la ventana pero no pueda así que espera a que una chica entre al lugar, por fin, oye podrías darle esto a una chica que esta dentro  por favor, ¿por qué?, es que ella tuvo un pequeño accidente y le da pena salir, ¿es tu novia?, si, este me harías el favor, toca las puertas y di que es de parte de Brock ella te contestara, si esta bien yo lo haré pobre chica, la chica entra y toca varías puertas hasta que da con la indicada, oye tu novio Brock te mando esto aquí te lo dejo, no te apenes un accidente le pasa a cualquiera, Ash ¿? no importa toma lo que Brock le mando " ¡ que ropa de mujer ! " Brock estaba en la ventana, Ash póntela así parecerás mujer y podrás salir sin ningún problema después te podrás cambiar, estas loco o que me niego, vamos Ash Gary parece que se quedara por mas tiempo, Misty va a sospechar y después todos se darán cuenta, ohh... esta bien me lleva, no es la mujer mas atractiva pero es pasable, Ash sale y al salir se topa con un chico y este no es Brock, valla pero que chica tan linda no te había visto antes no quieres pertenecer a mi club de admiradoras, ya debes de conocerme soy Gary Oak´s y soy el mejor entrenador pokemón, Ash pisa a Gary, une sus manos y dice: yo prefiero a ese guapo entrenador Ash Ketchum el es el mejor de todos, ¿QUÉ? Ash ese tonto estas equivocada yo soy mejor si quieres te lo demuestro, Gary por fin se da cuenta de que Brock esta presente, ha con que aquí estas que bien de seguro ese Ash esta cerca, perfecto ahora veras lindura que soy yo el mejor, Brock interrumpe, el no esta aquí, ven vamonos, toma el brazo de Ash, un momento dice Gary, acaso vienes con él, Brock dice enojado claro que viene conmigo ella es mi novia, ¡¡QUE!!, JA, JA, JA, no prefieres a un ganador como yo, vamos lindura, por cierto como te llamas, VASTA Brock abraza a Ash fuertemente separándolo de Gary , ella no tiene por que decirte su nombre, Gary se queda callado y observa a Ash detenidamente, oye no nos hemos visto antes me resultas muy familiar, si has estado con el antes como es que no me había dado cuenta, no, no la conoces somos novios hace poco, Brock sale corriendo con Ash en los brazos, se detiene adelante bastante adelante ( UFF), estuvo cerca no Ash, ¡como que tu novia! Reclamaba Ash furioso, no te enojes Ash si no lo hubiera hecho de seguro Gary te hubiera descubierto, si pero ahora como me deshago de esta ropa, oigan dice una voz a sus espaldas "Gary" díganle a Ash que lo voy a estar esperando en pueblo Paleta, " ahí estaré" ¿qué dices? Pregunta Gary, no que el estará ahí por que el es el mejor, una pelirroja se une al grupo oigan chicos ¿y Ash?, no que no estaba Ash con ustedes, oh este Ash fue a buscarte Misty  adelantémonos el nos alcanzara después, pues yo me quedare a esperarlo aquí dice Gary, Misty le explica a Brock que había dejado a los pokemones en un centro pues pokemón, entonces vamos por ellos de seguro Ash encontró a alguien y le pidió una batalla, Ash preocupado le dice a Brock en el oído, Pikachu me reconocerá y Misty me vera no quiero que ella me vea, no te preocupes yo lo arreglare todo, ¿qué tanto cuchichean ustedes dos?  Por cierto ¿quién es ella Brock?, ella es mi novia ji, ji, ha si y ¿cómo te llamas?, yo este Ash digo Ash-ly, ha y donde se conocieron tu y Brock, el interrumpe, yo este la vi caminando por la calle y ya me conoces como soy fue amor a primera vista, Brock le da unos golpecitos a Ash para que le siga el juego, "ah" si amor a primera vista, ambos comenzaron a reír, ji, ji, ji, de una forma muy sospechosa y después de este no muy buen argumento Misty les creyó, y dinos Misty en donde esta el centro pokemón, pasando ese parke, valla ahora hasta parkes aparecen de la nada, Brock toma del brazo a Ash para apresurar el ritmo del paso, que te pasa Brock por que vamos tan rápido, tenemos que llegar primero para hablar con Pikachu si no tendremos muchos problemas después armaremos una escena nos peleamos tu te vas y asunto arreglado, vuelves como si nada hubiera pasado diciendo que no encontraste a Misty, hay me siento mosca (_) pensaba la pobre Misty si tan solo Ash viniera con nosotros.**

**Nuestros tres intrépidos amigos se adentraban cada vez mas al lúgubre parke (truenos)**

**Brock**** =) pero que bonito parke**

**Narrador =) no que lúgubre, me voy a quejar que me pone en vergüenza esa hija de su [censurado].**

**Disculpen corrigiendo nuestros héroes disfrutaban del hermoso parke**

**Misty**** =) saben este parque es raro**

**Ash****-ly =) si me da un poco de miedo**

**Brock****  =) no se preocupen yo las protegeré**

**Narrador =) ¡¡¡decídanse por favor!!!**

**Yatta**** =) el parke es lindo pero eso es para avisar que algo malo va a pasar no quiere decir que sea lúgubre "captas" que no leíste bien e libreto completo, no estas haciendo bien tu trabajo te voy a despedir, capichi**

**Narrador =) capichi, **

**Misty**** =) ya basta nos van a dejar continuar con la trama o que**

**Ash**** =) si ya me arte de usar esta ropa de mujer **

**Narrador =) esta bien mejor sigo con el fic verdad, ji, ji, ji.**

**Brock**** =) mr, mr, en que me quede , ah si , yo las protegeré, además no creo que algo pase en este lindo parke, **

**(Poing)  Misty choca con Ash-ly por que esta se detiene de repente**

**Ash****-ly =) no puedo moverme.**

**Escondidos en uno arbustos un trío no muy inteligente cuchichiaban entre ellos:**

**Miau =) miren ahí van los bobos**

**James =) si pero falta el bobo que nos interesa**

**Me acercare para averiguar algo...**

**Brock**** =) estas paralizada Ash-ly, creo que necesitaremos algo lo sacare de mi mochila espera un poco por favor y podremos irnos por los pokemones de Misty y de Ash.**

**Miau =) Pikachu esta en el centro pokemón y l bobo no esta, debo decírselos a James y a Jesse.**

**Miau se aleja con el fin de informarle a sus "amigos" lo que sucedía.**

**Jesse**** =) que ocurre Miau**

**James =) si dinos chimuelo**

**Miau =) lo pokemones están en el pokemón center, y el bobo no esta.**

**Ji****, ji, ji, por fin atraparemos a Pikachu **

**Ash****-ly =) que pudo haber pasado Brock **

**Brock**** =) no lo se, parece la acción de un pokemón pero no vimos nada **

**Ash****-ly se detiene de nuevo, su rostro se torna un tanto azul y siente escalofríos por todo su cuerpo, continua caminando, unos segundos pasaron y Ash-ly sintió una mano en su hombro, esto hace que se le erice la piel, pero luego piensa es Brock, que me da ánimos, otra mano se le puso en su hombro izquierdo, de seguro es Misty, ¿qué pasa Misty?, Misty voltea ¿qué pasa de qué?, ambas manos rodearon el cuerpo de Ash-ly estrujándola sin que Ash-ly pudiera moverse, entonces Ash-ly piensa, si Brock y Misty están enfrente de mi mirándome, quien me abraza con tanto afán, Ash comenzaba a experimentar ese sentimiento raro que cualquiera sentiría, ya que es una emoción que se tiene cuando no comprendes las cosas, si definitivamente era miedo, y mas da cuando no sabes que lo provoca, algo paso por todo el rostro de Ash estaba húmedo y pasaba una y otra vez, pareciera que un super perro lo lamiera, volteo a ver a Misty  y a Brock sus rostros no lo tranquilizaban, ellos también estaban asustados, la figura se hace presente, "ah" es solo un Haunter, y yo que tenía miedo, pero por que se toma tantas libertades, no lo comprendo, creo que le agradas a este pokemón, el pokemón confirma, **

**Brock**** =) creo que este Haunter esta enamorado de ti Ash-ly**

**Misty**** =) valla Brock tienes algo de competencia **

**Brock**** aleja con un movimiento brusco al Haunter de Ash-ly, y le dice, no le exige que se aleje de Ash-ly, parecía que un ataque de celos provocaría una batalla**

**Ash****-ly =) ya basta no hay razón para que se peleen por mi**

**Ash****-ly susurra al oído de Brock, no crees que estas sobre actuando, claro que no Misty parece que sospecha, mírala bien**

**Comienzan a retirarse, Misty y Ash-ly iban adelante mientras que Brock y su competencia atrás con una silenciosa batalla de miradas**

**Ash****-ly =) no crees que Brock exagera considerando...**

**Misty**** =) ¿considerando qué? **

**Ash****-ly =) considerando que este, Haunter es un pokemón (fiu, por poco le digo que soy yo)**

**Misty**** =) miren el final del parke**

**El final del parke esta por llegar y los chicos pronto llegaran al centro pokemón y si es el fin del capitulo y no, no se equivocaron esto es un Yaoi pero aun no llegamos a esa parte, por lo tanto no olviden leer mas adelante el siguiente capitulo que se titula "eres el chico de  mis sueños" donde el equipo Rocket intentara robar a Pikachu, y quien sabe talvez Ash se deshaga de su lado femenino y les aseguro pasara una por lo menos una escena Yaoi. Pues nos vemos **

**°°°O°°°******

**Y si quieren mandarme comentarios lo que sea les dejo mi e-mail **

**Yatta_69@hotmail.com**

**MOYOROSHI****...     JANE MATA**


	2. eres el chico de mis sueños

**TODO POR CULPA DE UN PATO**

**(¬_¬) * CAP –2 * (^_^) **

**(=ERES EL CHICO DE MIS SUEÑOS=)**

**MADE IN YATTA´S BRAIN**

---------------------------------°°°°° *_* °°°°°--------------------------------

**Recordando lo que paso en el capitulo anterior, Ash hizo, mmm... y Brock , también Misty... y no olvidemos a Pikachu, Gary y sus fans y la oficial Jenny, oh esperen la oficial no apareció en el capitulo anterior, mas bien quise decir que Haunter y no olvidemos el problemon que causo el equipo Rocket, esperen aun no llego a esa parte ups. Un momento déjenme leer el capitulo anterior --- 20 minutos después --- disculpen la tardanza pero leer me dio sueño, en que me quede "ah si " mejor continuo con el siguiente capitulo, con el titulo al principio y el final a lo ultimo (lógico) bueno ya ahí les va...**

**Los tres niños elegidos por NERV eran... [*_*] -TAP- ya eso es de evangelion, estos no son niños son jóvenes, cierto, los tres jóvenes ya estaban saliendo del parke con un nuevo amigo o mas bien el enamorado de Ash, mr, mr... es decir de Ash-ly.**

**Misty**** =) miren ahí esta el centro pokemón **

**(Que acaso Misty no pudo decir algo menos usado, eso lo dijo en el capitulo anterior.)**

**Mientras tanto en el centro pokemón... **

**Miau =) los bobos se acercan ya esta listo el plan**

**Jesse**** =) claro que si, James dile el plan a miau, **

**James =) Jesse, **

**Jesse**** =) dime**

**James =) ¿cuál es el plan?**

**Jesse**** =) James, eres un tonto**

**James =) entonces tu dime el brillante plan Jesse**

**Jesse**** =) se supone que tu eras el que lo sabía **

**No tu, tu, tu ,que tu, tu, tu, tu, tu, tu, tu, tu, tu....**

**Miau =) ya callensen los dos que nos van a hachar a perder el plan**

**Jesse****- James =) ¿cuál plan?**

**Jesse**** =) tu eras el que sabia no es así miau**

**Miau =) no, pero mas vale que improvisen por que los bobos ya entraron**

**Jesse**** =) pero no tenemos dinero**

**James =) cierto chimuelo**

**Miau =) pero tenemos pokemones y ellos aun no, siempre que planeamos algo salimos volando por los aires derrotados, por que no improvisar, quien sabe talvez es nuestro día de suerte**

**James =) me parece bien**

**Jesse**** =) hagámoslo**

**En el pokemón center (ha que malinchismo)...**

**Enfermera Joy ( no se si se escribe así y no me importa), el corazón de cierta personita comenzaba a palpitar incontrolablemente, cuando siente en sus costillas dos codazos que lo sacan de lo incontrolable para pasar a algo mas controlable, eran Ash-ly y Misty con una cara de pocos amigos, Brock contrólate que no recuerdas que tienes una novia, Ash-ly pone ojos de borrego tierno (±_±) (si como en Ranma) y parpadeaba como una inocente y tierna jovencita, (veo que Ash también se toma su papel muy enserió) **

**Ash****-ly =) ¡¡¡HAY!!!... pero que lindo Pikachu ( claro lo hizo con el fin de hablar con Pikachu para que no lo descubrieran). **

**Pero los celos de Haunter no le permitieron tocar a la pequeña rata amarilla, que estaba con cara de ¿what?**

**Brock**** intento apartar al Haunter pero este lo quiso atacar era obvio que no se simpatizaban, y como Ash no quería para nada una pelea y mucho menos en un centro pokemón por que de seguro los correrían a todos, entra en acción...**

**Ash****-ly =) oye Haunter no te gustaría quedarte conmigo**

**Brock**** =) pero que estas diciendo Ash-ly**

**Ash****-ly =) solo quiero saber si Haunter quiere ser uno de mis pokemones**

**Brock**** =) esa es una muy buena idea **

**Ash****-ly =) y bien que dices Haunter**

**El Haunter le saco la lengua a Brock y se lanzo a abrazar a Ash-ly, bueno según Haunter esa era la mejor manera de permanecer al lado de Ash-ly, a Brock lo podría botar pero el se quedaría con ella, (esperen, a Haunter también lo pueden botar, "no", esperen Ash nunca haría eso) Ash-ly saca una pokebola y Haunter entra en ella, Ash no pudo resistir la emoción y pues hizo su típica " atrape un Haunter" muy a su estilo, cosa rara penso Misty, cuando Ash se dio cuenta Misty la observaba de una forma muy singular**

**Misty**** =) oye te me figuraste mucho a Ash**

**Ash****-ly =) es que lo admiro tanto que quiero copiar su estilo, ji, ji, dime ¿lo hice bien? **

**Misty**** =) pues muy convincente**

**Ash**** antes de perder mas el tiempo agarro a Pikachu y le decía a escondidas mientras Brock le sacaba platica a la despistada pelirroja.**

**Ash****-ly =) Pikachu soy yo Ash, por favor no me descubras solo Brock sabe pero Misty no, digas nada siiii**

**Pikachu**** afirma, pika, muy serió, y después se suelta a carcajadas**

**Ash****-ly =) basta Pikachu**

**Misty**** =) ¿qué pasa? que es tan gracioso**

**Ash****-ly =) nada es que le hice cosquillas a Pikachu, oigan vamonos por que yo quiero ver la batalla de Gary y de Ash en pueblo Paleta.**

**Ash****-ly sale del centro pokemón y una red lo atrapa sin mas ni mas, Misty y Brock salen en su ayuda pero al parecer el piso se les acabó y caen en un profundo hoyo , Misty furiosa dice: hay no, ahora tendremos que escuchar el horrible discurso del equipo Rocket **

**" para**** denunciar los males de l verdad y el amor... si, si ,si, bla, bla, bla y extender su reino hasta el Aca Fest si quieren, y con su hay madre, así es miau", ya habiéndose aventado su discurso el equipo Rocket se da cuenta de que la enfermera esta frente a ellos.**

**Jesse**** =) oye James nos equivocamos de lugar las trampas están afuera.**

**James =) disculpe enfermera **

**Miau =) nosotros nos retiramos**

**El equipo Rocket sale del centro ...**

**Jesse**** =) lastima que se perdieran nuestra maravillosa presentación**

**James =) nimodo nos llevaremos al Pikachu y todo arreglado**

**Miau saca unas pinzas anti-Pikachu y lo coloca en un cubo de plástico, por supuesto que el animalito intento escapar pero el plástico como y lo saben, bla, bla, esto no es clase de ciencias, un enorme globo en forma de Miau se elevaba apareciendo de la nada, , Ash-ly saca a Haunter y le pide que recate a Pikachu, el Haunter no quería por debía ayudar a su rival, no se como y no me lo pregunten pero Ash-ly sabia lo que pasaba y decidió dar su mejor actuación, claro todo era por el bien de Pikachu.**

**Ash****-ly =) Haunter esos tipos me lastimaron y me duele mucho, wa, wa, wa.**

**El Haunter se enojo tanto que de sus ojos parecían encenderse llamas al rojo vivo.**

**Ash****-ly =) dales su merecido a esos, snif, snif,**

**Mientras tanto, Brock usaba su Onix para poder salir del lugar que lo tenía prisionero, Misty salió primero y después Brock, ya estando fuera fueron con Ash-ly para ayudarla, Haunter estaba en lo suyo, se habían atrevido a lastimar al amor de Haunter y el los haría pagar caro su osadía, el se apresura y llega con los malos, al verlo se asustan un tanto, bueno mucho, y sacan a sus pokemones, el globo no era muy espacioso y con tantos en el era difícil mantener estable el globo, los pokemones comenzaron a desesperarse y a moverse por todos lados...**

**Jesse**** =) Arbok quita tu cola de mi cara**

**James =) Vectreveel, no soy comida**

**Jesse**** =) Lickitun quita tu lengua de mi pierna me la estas baboseando, ¡¡que asco!!**

**James =) Wezzeng ataque de gediondes**

**Miau =) estas loco James**

**El homo empieza a llenar el reducido espacio y la confusión hace que todos se muevan mas, Miau da un zarpazo sin darse cuenta de que fue a Pikachu al que alcanzo lanzándolo fuera, Misty lo cacha y lo saca del cubo, mientras que el caos se hace mas presente para el equipo Rocket, el humo se dispersaba y Haunter no veía la hora de atacar, lanzo s ataque te confusión, pero realmente no era necesario, ya que no le resulto, se molesto tanto que uso su ataque de explosión, el globo salió volando con un típico equipo Rocket que ya gritaba " el equipo Rocket ha sido vencido otra vez" el globo incendiado no salió lejos, de hecho iba directo a Ash-ly quien no podía salir corriendo por que la red no se lo permitía, Brock se dio cuenta y mando a Onix al rescate pidiéndole que detuviera el globo lo mas que pudiera, las llamas saltaban ni siquiera Onix podía mantenerlas, la red fe alcanzada y Ash ya comenzaba a preocuparse ¡¡¡¡BROCK APRESÚRATE!!!! Brock hacia lo que podía y por fin hizo un gran esfuerzo y logro romper la red para que Ash saliera de ella pero las llamas alcanzaron el vestido de Ash , Brock lo rompió pero la pierna de Ash ya se había lastimado con las llamas, así que Brock lo tomo en sus brazos y se lo llevo, le indico a Onix que se alejara, Misty ni en tinta había tanto humo que ella no estaba enterada de nada, y como cualquier chica respetable chismosona quería saber lo que pasaba y utilizo a sus pokemones de agua para apagar el incendio.**

**Brock**** =) sabes Ash, creo Misty no esta viendo es el mejor momento para que vuelvas ha ser tu, toma tu mochila**

**Ash**** =) gracias Brock, espera mi pierna me duele no se si pueda**

**Brock**** =) yo te ayudo espera**

**El morenito saca unos vendajes de su mochila y cura la herida de Ash rápidamente gracias a dios Misty tiene pocos pokemones y no ha apagado el incendió, gracias le decía Ash mientras abrochaba su pantalón (Eso se puede mal interpretar), Brock había ayudado a quitarse el vestido a Ash,(Eso también), ahora Brock miraba fijamente a los ojos de Ash, para eso somos amigos ¿no?, tienes razón decía con una sonrisa en su rostro el muchacho de pueblo paleta, sabes me divertí mucho siendo tu novia, si fuera yo mujer me encantaría estar con alguien como tu, ambos se quedan muy serios, Brock le pregunta a Ash si puede caminar, Ash le dice que si, bueno eso es lo que el cree, el se incorpora e intenta dar su primer paso pero su pie estaba algo lastimado y termino por caer, Brock estaba para detenerlo, yo te ayudare a caminar apóyate en mi Ash, Ash paso su brazo por el hombro de su amigo el rostro de el estaba tan cerca que podía sentir su respiración, veía su rostro de reojo, discúlpame Brock, después de las molestias que te e hecho pasar y ahora esto, no te preocupes, ya veras que todo saldrá bien, vamos con Misty, el fuego por fin había sido controlado, creo que debería llevarte con un doctor tu pie esta muy lastimado, los brazos de Brock rodeaban el cuerpo de Ash lentamente bajaba para colocar a Ash en el suelo, voy a ver si Misty necesita ayuda, tras la cortina del humo que se dispersaba salió saltando el pequeño Pikachu y se lanzo contra Ash felizmente, Misty le siguió.**

**Misty**** =) ¿Ash? Y ¿Ash-ly en dónde esta?**

**Ash**** =) este, era la chica que estaba en la red**

**Misty**** =) si esa misma ¿qué le paso? **

**Brock**** =) bueno yo la ayude a salir pero su vestido fue alcanzado por el fuego y salió corriendo le daba pena que la viera así y se fue no supe mas de ella, tu sabes como son las mujeres de vanidosas, creo que Ash-ly era una de ellas**

**Misty**** =) y ¿qué paso contigo? ¿en dónde estabas? **

**Ash**** =) este yo estoy bien es solo que llegue en un mal momento y me lastime con el globo incendiado Brock me ayudo después de que la chica se fue**

**Brock**** =) lo mejor será llevar a Ash con un doctor**

**Misty**** =) y no vas a esperar a Ash-ly**

**Brock**** =) no se cuando vuelva y es necesario llevar a Ash con un doctor, además ella esta bien**

**Misty**** =) bueno si crees que es lo mejor, yo pense que ella era mas especial para ti y que querrías esperarla, y puedo llevar a Ash con la ayuda de los pokemones**

**Brock**** =) no creas que ella no es especial para mi es solo que yo la entiendo y se que nos volveremos a ver si ella lo desea.**

**Misty**** se quedo extrañada cada rechazo de Brock era igual esta vez era diferente, se ve un poco mal pero no hizo el escándalo de siempre, esta vez si que le dio duro pensaba ella, además al encontrarse con una oficial Jenny en el camino Brock no reacciono como siempre, si que era raro (yo no o creo), al llegar Misty y Pikachu fueron a la cafetería que no por ser de anime quiere decir que la comida de ese lugar sea deliciosa, así es los de anime también sufren igual que nosotros, pero como dicen con hambre todo es bueno, Brock estaba con Ash en la habitación...**

**Ash =) oye Brock **

**Brock =) dime Ash**

**Ash**** =) ¿qué te pasa por que?... (Ash se queda callado)**

**Brock**** =) ¿por qué, que? Ash continua por favor**

**Ash**** =) ¿por qué?... ahh creo que soy un poco imprudente no tengo por que decirte nada, pero no reaccionaste como otras veces y creo que Misty sospecho un poco**

**Brock**** =) no lo se Ash creo que ya lo supere, no lo se ni yo tampoco, sabes me siento raro no se que es lo que pasa, pero no te preocupes talvez sea temporal, ya veras que al rato vuelvo a ser el mismo Brock perseguidor de las chicas bonitas**

**Ash**** intenta acomodarse y al hacerlo se lastima un poco el pie, Brock se levanta rápidamente, ¿estas bien?, si es solo que moví el pie y me lastime un poco, no pasa nada, Brock estaba demasiado cerca de Ash, esto lo ponía un poco nervioso y para alejarlo le pidió un vaso con agua, Brock tomo la jarra y el vaso que estaban cerca y le dio el vaso con agua a Ash, el se la bebe y le regresa el vaso vacío, "gracias"**

**Brock**** =) sabes, lo he estado pensando, quería pedirte un favor, yo quiero sersiorarme de algo**

**Ash**** =) después de lo que has hecho por mi puedes pedirme lo que quieras**

**Brock**** =) gracias Ash lo que voy a pedirte no es sencillo así que si no lo quieres hacer yo lo comprenderé , este yo quiero **

**Ash**** =) vamos con confianza pide lo que quieras**

**Brock**** =) bueno este quiero pedirte permiso para, para... yo, quisiera besarte, antes de que digas algo déjame decirte mis razones, no se si es por que eras Ash-ly que siento que te estimo mas y que cuando asimile que eres Ash no sentiré esto tan extraño**

**Ash**** se queda callado y encoge sus manos arrugando la sabanas que lo cubrían**

**Ash**** =) yo esta bien lo are, es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti después de lo que tu has hecho por mi, te lo permitiré pero asegúrate que nadie nos vea**

**Brock**** se asegura de que nadie pueda entrar a la habitación, se sienta a un lado de Ash y se acerca lentamente, Ash cierra los ojos, Brock se apoya en los hombros de Ash y se sigue aproximando, para Ash la espera parecía una eternidad, Brock humedeció sus labios, cada vez se acercaba mas y mas y no pudo evitar que su rostro se tornara un poco carmesí, sus labios estaban muy cerca, la respiración de ambos comenzaban a agitarse, solo eran unos milímetros los que los separaban, Brock dudo y se alejo un poco, Ash abrió los ojos...**

**Ash**** =) ¿qué pasa Brock?**

**Brock**** =) no, no es nada solo estoy un poco nervioso**

**Ash**** =) hazlo antes de que me arrepienta**

**Ash**** vuelve a cerrar los ojos, Brock se vuelve a acercar lentamente, pero titubea de nuevo**

**Brock**** =) yo no quiero saber la verdad, no quiero arriesgarme**

**Ash**** abre los ojos y se molesta...**

**Ash**** =) pero yo si quiero saber la verdad, Brock si no lo haces tu lo are yo**

**Ash**** toma a Brock del brazo obligándolo a acercarse a el, lo toma del cuello y agarra valor, pasa saliva Brock no entendía la actitud de Ash, el chico lo acerco a un m…**

**Yatta_69@hotmail.com**** je,je, ˆOˆ !!!**


	3. Concurso de belleza

**TODO POR CULPA DE UN PATO**

**(¬_¬) * CAP –3 * (^_^)**

**(=CONCURSO DE BELLEZA=)**

**MADE IN YATTA´S BRAIN**

------------------------------------°°°°° *_* °°°°°------------------------------------

**Era de día se escuchaba claramente el canto de las aves... ¿qué, cuáles aves?, pues no se si me lo preguntan creo que era Jiglipuff, no, creo que no, este no es un ave, ¿Pigeoto?, no, no me gusta para que canten y menos los Sperrows, dejémoslo así, uno de los jóvenes preparaba el desayuno, mientras que los otros dos sostenían una conversación intentando que Brock no los escuchara:**

**Misty**** =) oye Ash Brock despertó muy raro esta mañana, incluso se ve malhumorado y ya sabes que el esta muy feliz siempre que cocina, si no lo conociera creería que esta molesto conmigo**

**Ash**** =) pero que dices ¿por qué estaría molesto contigo?**

**Misty**** =) no lo sé**

**Ash**** =) ya se de seguro se molesto contigo por lo de Psyduck **

**Misty**** =) tu crees... ¡¡PATO TONTO!! (_).**

**Ash**** se lanza contra Misty intentando taparle la boca...**

**Ash**** =) cállate nos va a oír**

**El chico quiso apoyar sus pies para no caer, pero la gravedad termino por vencerlo y cayo sobre la pelirroja, fue imposible que Brock no notara lo que pasaba, oye si alguien esta encima de alguien y con un tremendo escándalo antes tendría uno que ser una perfecta Sakura Kinomoto para no darse cuenta, hasta Pikachu se dio cuenta y eso que el estaba... lejos, si muy lejos, en fin, Brock no pudo disimular su estado de animo, pues de su frente parecía que una vena estaba a punto de estallar, incluso un poco de humo se veía, parecía sumamente molesto, los dos jóvenes voltearon a ver a Brock no sin cierto temor, aun sin embargo permanecían en la misma posición, Brock tapo su cara con su mano derecha y la paso por todo su rostro por un momento se vio normal, parecía que quería decir algo pero dudaba, tomo un poco de aire y... ¡¡¡¡¡QUE NO PIENSAN PONERSE DE PIE, NO HAGAN ESO EN PUBLICO, DEGENERADOS!!!!! Grita el morenito con un tono no muy amable, (pues quien grita eso de una forma amable), Ash y Misty voltean a verse, Misty cambia su rostro de confusión por uno de enojo y manda a volar a Ash (creo que ya sabe lo que sienten los del equipo Rocket) oye yo no te di permiso de tocarme, dijo muy molesta la pelirroja, no lo hice a propósito, fue un accidente argumentaba el pobre chico golpeado, Ash se sentía como en el banco de los castigados sus dos amigos lo veían molestos por una pequeña tontería, ya perdónenme yo resbale, y su salvación un pequeño Pikachu... pika, pika, pikachu, una multitud de chicas acompañadas de un auto convertible (o viceversa) y para ser exactos era Gary y su comité de admiradoras "CHALE GARY" (chicas huuu... adoradoras locas por estar con Gary), con un escándalo imposible de ignorarlo, Ash salió como si le hubieran picado el trasero, ups yo no dije eso, unos hombres vestidos de negro aparecieron, " somos el comité de censura" sabemos que esto es un Yaoi pero no pueden decir esas obscenidades, le entregaron un mazo de censuradores color Dark, oye Yatta ¿qué es lo que pasa aquí?, ¡¡¡ha!!! lo sabia ya llevas dos narrador, ya te lo advertí una mas y te me vas de patitas a la calle , sigue con el guin tal y como lo escribí. Esta bien...**

**Ash**** se levanta de inmediato el quería una batalla con Gary, el solo podía escuchar voces en su mente que le decían "perdedor Ketchum", "perdedor Ketchum", "perdedor Ketchum", "perdedor Ketchum", "perdedor Ketchum", ya es mucho no de eso de perdedor Ketchum, incluso a Pikachu se le veían chispas en sus mejillas el quería venganza por que su Evee lo ridiculizo, un ambiente de tensión era evidente... Yo, jo, jo, te quiero yo, y tu a mi, somos una familia feliz... espera Barney ¿qué haces aquí? Estos son personajes de anime de Japón y tu no eres ni anime y mucho menos Japonés eres de Gringolandia, pero no importa por que yo los quiero mucho, strike 3 estas fuera de seguro esto es tu culpa, ¿cómo se te ocurre meter a otros personajes y sacar a los lectores de... Yo, jo, jo, no fue culpa del narrador, no aguante las ganas de saludar a mis amiguitos, hola los quiero mucho, mucho, mucho (asco al borde de vomitar) ya esta bien narrador saca a Barney de aquí y continua que ya se perdio el hilo de la historia, así que pasas a la mecería y compras otro hilo mas resistente, y para que veas que no soy mala te lo pido por favor, entonces no me despides, te salvas por lo pronto, queridos lectores disculpen mi rudeza pero el estrés, antes de continuar con el fic el narrador nos dira como se deshizo de Barney.**

**No pues, este, yo, mm... a Barney le da mucho sueño, si eso es, pero yo no tengo sueño, oh tu duérmete.**

**Barney**** se acuesta en el piso y solo se escuchan sus ronquidos y después, a, e... si el Chamuco le jala las patas ya que no ha vendido sus productos en su totalidad por no dar el 99.99999999% de amor, así que Barney implora perdón y asegura trabajar mas duro así que el Chamuco después de pensarlo lo perdona, pero no sin castigarlo, así que le inyecta droga y el morado dinosaurio cree que es un Terodactilo (esa es la idea no se como se escribe) y casualmente hay un barranco cerca y pues quiso volar y como todos saben por las conocidas leyes de la gravedad todo es atraído al suelo y mas sino tiene alas o mínimo algo que te haga flotar y cayo como bala de cañón, pero oh... alcanzo a sostenerse de una diminuta rama pero como soy tan bueno lo ayude a volar, una bomba que había dejado el equipo Rocket se activo y Barney salió volando solo le faltaba decir la frase típica, ahora si, Ash estaba frente a Gary pidiendo una batalla, cosa rara Gary se negó ya que tenia un asunto pendiente y si quería la batalla tendría que esperarlo, pero ¿que era ese asunto que no podía esperar? Gary les comento de lo que se trataba, un concurso de belleza donde la ganadora además de ser bella también tiene que ser una buena entrenadora y el premio sería un Porigon y una batalla con migo ósea con Gary el presumido se aleja con todo y su comité escandaloso.**

**Ash**** =) hay ese Gary como me molesta, no lo soporto**

**Ash**** estaba un poco furioso, bueno bastante furioso **

**¿qué ara Ash?, ¿Brock estará molesto con Misty por lo de Psyduck?, ¿decidirá Misty entrar al concurso?, ¿Brock necesitara terapia de sueño?, ¿el comité de Gary se cambiara el nombre?, ¿Habrá llegado Barney a los EE. UU.?, ¿aparecerá la prole de niños a apalearnos por lo que le hicimos a Barney?, ¿el narrador será despedido?, ¿acabaran los problemas de contaminación en el D.F.?, ¿la raíz cuadrada de 4 será 2?, ¿se necesitara una calculadora para averiguarlo?, ¿mister Pi Mosh le quitara el trono de símbolo sensual a Fredy Cruger?, ¿Astro Jr. atrapara a siniestra?, ¿me habré pasado de lanza con lo de Barney?, ¿me remorderá la conciencia por eso?, ¿se darán todas las respuestas en el próximo capitulo?, ¿se ara otro capitulo?, ¿la escritora dejara de poner tantas incógnitas?, ¿que no es suficiente con las e la vida diaria?, ¿los pájaros comerán alpiste?, ¿y los gatos tomaran leche?, o el gato se comió el pájaro que comió alpiste y luego se tomo la leche para pasárselo, ¿estarán todos hartos por las preguntas?, ¿debería continuar con este fic? SIIIII... grita una multitud que de seguro ni siquiera existe, por que me estoy zafando de seguir con las preguntas.**

**Ash**** =)pues como te tardaste tanto nosotros continuamos Misty ya entro al concurso y yo le preste mi Blastoise y a mi Venasaur, también acordamos, que Brock se tranquilizaría, Misty ya se fue para prepararse para el evento y yo me quede a solas con Brock de ahí puedes continuar.**

**Los chicos se dirigían al estadio, Ash iba batallando un poco con sus petacas ósea su equipaje, **

**Brock**** se dio cuenta:**

**Brock**** =) ¿qué pasa Ash?**

**Ash**** =) Brock tienes que ayudarme, por favor por ultima vez**

**Brock**** =) ¿a qué te refieres?**

**Ash**** saca de su mochila un objetos muy singular difícil de encontrar en la mochila de un chico, e incluso era tan familiar para el, "la peluca que Ash había usado como Ash-ly", entonces no había sido un sueño.**

**Ash**** =) Brock tienes que ayudarme a buscar un vestido por que el anterior se quemo**

**Brock**** =) ¿qué es lo que pretendes?**

**Ash**** =) voy a entrar a ese concurso y le demostrare a ese Gary que soy mejor que el**

**Brock**** =) pero pense que todo ya había terminado, no puedes esperar un poco, solo hasta que termine el torneo de chicas**

**Ash**** =) no, no puedo ya no lo soporto**

**Brock**** =) pero si le ganas el no sabrá que tu eres Ash, si no Ash-ly, adema le diste tus pokemones a Misty, ¿con quiénes vas a pelear?**

**Ash**** =) eso no lo había pensado, pero tengo a Pikachu, lo puedo disfrazar y puedo pedir a el profesor que me mande a uno de mis pokemones**

**Brock**** =) piénsalo bien Ash no puedes usar cualquier pokemón recuerda que eres una chica, Pikachu esta bien pero y los demás??**

**Ash**** =) bueno, puedo usar a mi Haunter el que capture como Ash-ly, Pikachu y solo me faltaría uno, ya se usare a uno de mis Taurus.**

**Brock**** =) ¡NO! Ese no es un pokemón de niña**

**Ash**** =) pero yo no soy una niña, no me importa lo voy a usar de todas maneras además ya tengo un buen tiempo que no veo a ninguno de mis Taurus.**

**La discusión termino con esas insípidas palabras se fueron en busca de disfraces y se apresuraron para inscribirse, unos minutos mas y el concurso daría comienzo...**

**La primera fase es de belleza las concursantes pasaran por la pasarela y los jueces escogerán a las mas bellas, ellas pasaran a la segunda etapa y competirán entre ellas en batallas pokemón, bien que comience el concurso solicita Gary, las chicas comenzaron a pasar por la pasarela, los jueces estaban indecisos, pues todas eran muy bonitas, es muy difícil dice uno de los jueces, Gary sonríe, ese no era problema para el, el ya había escogido a su preferida, los jueces deliberaron su decisión por no mas de 5 minutos, ya estaba la decisión los jueces anunciarían a la ganadora, el nerviosismo en todas las candidatas era evidente, Misty fue una de las agraciadas junto con otras pelirrojas, creo que ya sabemos los gustos del jurado, de 60 chicas las 7 pelirrojas fueron electas excepto Ash que era el numero 8. Las chicas fueron sorteadas en una maquinita y ya era el momento de las batallas.**

**Bueno la primera ronda no nos interesa mucho ya que las participantes no las conocemos y al grano, por supuesto... las finalistas fueron Misty que tenia dos de los mas fuertes pokemones de Ash, Ash-ly que solo había usado a Pikachu para ganar, una desconocida y una conocida que por lo pronto será desconocida.**

**La desconocida, peleo contra la conocida que sigue siendo desconocida y gana la desconocida conocida, eso era lo mas lógico, Ash-ly competiría contra Misty y la ganadora iría a la gran final contra la conocida que si, sigue siendo desconocida hasta nuevo aviso. **

**Misty**** usa a su disque Blastoise para atacar, en cierta forma Ash tiene ventaja el conoce a sus pokemones y sabia muy bien sus debilidades, Ash usa a Pikachu, Blastoise no tiene posibilidades contra los potentes rayos del ratoncito amarillo, bien dicen chiquito pero picoso, Misty no estaba muy contenta, así que usa a Venasaur, y Ash-ly decide cambiar por su Taurus, Venasaur es demasiado lento para Taurus y este es envestido sin mas ni mas Misty estaba quedando como una loser, Misty usa a su Staryu, pero Ash-ly vuelve a usar a Pikachu y la pobre estrellita es echa puré, la ganadora "Ash-ly", los jueces observaban detenidamente y Gary pues Gary era muy notorio que tenia la mirada fija en la jovencita Ash-ly, era inutil disimularlo, si la chica llegaba a perder aun así deseaba tener una batalla con ella y no precisamente un con pokemones, solo quedaba Ash-ly y la desconocida conocida que espero ya la den a conocer, la batalla comienza, aquí no hay perdida de tiempo y menos con un Gary ansioso:**

**Ash****-ly usa primero a Taurus ya que Pikachu estaba un poco cansado, la joven pelirroja saca a un Lickitun, paralízalo con tu lengua le dice su entrenadora, Taurus lo esquiva y le da una envestida, muy bien Taurus exclamaba Ash ahora dale un ataque de estampida, y Lickitun que da tirado en el piso con los ojos girándole a mas no poder continuar con la batalla, la pelirroja se molesta, saco a Lickitun y saco un Arbok, picotasos venenosos ordeno de inmediato Taurus los esquiva e intenta una envestida y Arbok aprovecha para enrollarse en Taurus, tienes que resistir Taurus, Arbok esta pegado a ti usa tu thunder, Taurus lo hace y manda a volar a Arbok y este cae sobre su entrenadora la chica si que estaba molesta así que saca su ultimo pokemón un Ninetales, ahora veremos que puedes hacer contra mi pokemón dijo en tono retante, Ash-ly solo sonríe y saca a Taurus del campo de batalla, bien Pikachu es tu turno ya descansaste verdad, pika, pika, dice el animalito afirmativamente y listo para la batalla, en cuanto empieza la batalla la chica dio la orden "Ninetales ataca con un Fire spin" , Pikachu usa tu agilidad se escucha el ratoncillo amarillo hizo caso, Ninetales utiliza sus colas para mandar lejos a Pikachu, Pikachu cae al piso casi derrotado había peleado antes y estaba un poco agotado, unas palabras de aliento lo reconfortaban y lo animaban a seguir combatiendo, vamos Pikachu tu puedes, recuerdas lo ultimo que te enseñe, Pikachu se puso de pie no le fallaría a su mejor amigo, Pikachu estaba listo para empezar su ataque, es el "SURF", Y Ninetales no puede hacer nada contra eso, que bien de la emoción Brock corre a abrazar a Ash-ly, comienza a girar con Ash en sus brazos, lo lograste le decía, no pudo contener tanta emoción y besa a Ash, mr, mr, en los cachetes claro, aunque a cierto chico que estaba cerca, arriba, en el lugar del jurado, ya pues Gary estaba muy molesto, su rostro no expresaba felicidad con tal escena, por el altavoz comenzó a decir: el joven que entro al campo salga, solo las competidoras pueden estar en ese lugar.**

**Como Gary es el jefe del jurado es él, el que tiene que dar los premios, una vez dada la ceremonia de premiación, Gary se acerco a la chica, bien como eres la vencedora, Gary abraza a Ash y le da un beso, cosa que no creo que le halla gustado mucho a Ash, el solo se quedo estático, Gary le pregunto cuando quería su batalla, Ash no contestaba, valla penso Gary debí impactarla, ¡¡¡¡¡¡AHORA MISMO!!!!, muy bien , Gary se pone en pose y le dice prepárate.**

**Pikachu**** es el momento de la venganza, pika, pika, Gary muy confiado saco a su Evee, con esto será suficiente...**

**Ash****-ly =) Pikachu agilidad**

**Evee**** salta por ordenes de su entrenador.**

**Ash****-ly =) muy bien, Pikachu salta tu también**

**Pikachu**** se abraza de Evee y le da un thunder bolt, Evee cae al piso derrotado**

**Gary**** =) pero ¿qué?, no puede ser esta chica es ruda, como pudo, bueno es solo que me confie, ahora usare a mi Rhihon, haber que puedes hacer contra el**

**Ash****-ly =) bien Pikachu descansa un poco, yo usare a Taurus**

**Gary**** =) Rhihon no te confíes de ese Taurus, usa tu horn atack**

**Taurus**** utiliza un thunder pero eso no dañaría a Rhihon, Taurus es derrotado, pika, pika se escucha, quieres ir Pikachu, pika dijo el animalito, muy bien **

**Ash****-ly =) Pikachu yo te elijo, agilidad**

**Pikachu**** comienza con agilidad y marea a su oponente, recuerda Pikachu ese pokemón es de tierra usa el surf, le dice su entrenador, el animalito hace caso, ambos atacan al mismo tiempo, pero el Rhihon de Gary estaba muy bien entrenado, su ataque también alcanzo a Pikachu y fue un doble K.O. Gary saca a su Machamp, Ash-ly no sabe que hacer, si tuviera a Blastoise de seguro lo vencería fácilmente, Ash voltea a ver a Brock quien le hacia señas muy raras, Gary comenzaba a impacientarse, que te pasa le dijo, ya te diste por vencida, claro que no contesta, Ash-ly saca la única pokeball que le queda y saca al pokemón cualquiera que este fuese, Gary se asombre no puede ser se decía a si mismo, mi Machamp no podrá hacer nada contra ese pokemón, excepto por... **

**Ash****-ly le indica a su pokemón que ataque, pero este se lanza contra su entrenadora y comienza a abrazarla y acariciarla, ¡¡¡ QUÍTATE ENCIMOSO ME VAS A HACER PERDER!!!, el pokemón lo suelta y se desanima, lo siento por favor tenemos que vencer a ese entrenador, yo confió en ti, el pokemón se emociona y de nuevo lo vuelve a abrazas, ya esta bien usa tu ataque psíquico, y con facilidad vence al Machamp de Gary, el pelirrojo se quedo boquiabierta, ¿cómo era posible que alguien lo venciera?, Gary se acerco mientras que Ash-ly celebraba con su Haunter muy emocionados los dos.**

**Gary**** =) no creí que alguien me pudiera ganar, dime ¿de dónde eres lindura?**

**Ash**** comenzó a ponerse nervioso, cosa de la cual Gary se estaba dando cuenta**

**Gary**** =) dime, ¿te pongo nerviosa?(esto viene acompañado de una risa de pillín), Gary estaba demasiado cerca, oportuno momento en el que Brock se presenta llamando a Ash-ly, uff penso buen motivo para alejarse, Gary intento tomarlo de la mano pero Ash era muy ágil cuando se lo proponía y logro safarse, Gary la persiguió no estaba dispuesto a perderla, Brock como siempre estaba ahí, gracias a eso Ash pudo dar un suspiro de tranquilidad, aunque le daba en gracia que a Gary anduviera tras de el, ja, si supiera, ya alejados lo suficiente Ash se detiene.**

**Brock**** =) que pasa Ash **

**Ash**** =) bueno solo quería agradecerte, sin ti mi venganza con un bono ya que me burle de Gary no hubiera sido posible y la única forma de agradecerte es, es... **

**Brock**** =) si Ash **

**Ash**** =) toma Brock quiero que tu lo conserves**

**Ash**** da a Brock la pokeball que había ganado en el concurso, a Brock no le dieron muchos ánimos no lo se supongo que el esperaba otra cosa, ¿qué puede ser? No lo sé.**

**Los dos se estaban retirando, Ash tenia hambre y debía volver a ser Ash y darle otra paliza a Gary, ji, ji, ji, creo que ya le gusto, sin darse cuenta una soga lo rodeaba, después tiro de el elevándose, Brock se dio cuenta ¿qué sucede Ash?, el chico que se elevaba solo gritaba, no voltees que traigo vestido, Brock se sonroja y se tapa los ojos, ¿pero qué hago? Si es Ash penso debo ayudarlo, Gary aparece en la escena, para convertirse en el héroe, pero era tarde ya Ash-ly estaba en poder de los malos.**

**Entréganos ese Porigon, le exigía su raptora, yo no lo tengo aseguraba Ash, no te hagas tu lo tienes, además quiero demostrar a mi hermano que yo soy la mejor robando pokemones (la pelirroja desconocida conocida) otra chica igual hace su aparición, eres una malvada mira que empañar mi honor, tengo a toas las oficiales Jenny tras de mi, yo no trabajo tan descuidadamente, además te robaste mis pokemones, Ash no sabía lo que pasaba, Brock tampoco y que decir de Gary menos, Brock pide a Pikachu que valla en busca de ayuda, Gary decide acercarse aprovechando la discusión de las dos pelirrojas, pobre iluso no sabe que rescatara a s rival, después de una buena y corta discusión de las mujeres parecidas y decidieron aliarse serían las pelirrojas anti-hombres , las aliadas se escondieron y Ash-ly estaba muy a la vista, que tontas penso Gary quien estaba muy cerca, esta era su oportunidad la rescataría y ella se lanzaría a sus brazos, ya se lo estaba imaginando, lo siento por el bobo de Brock pensaba, sin ningún problema Gary llega con Ash-ly y ella digo el se exalta y comienza a mover la cabeza como pidiendo que no se acercara, lindura no te pongas nerviosa ya estoy aquí dice y después, después de ti no hay nada ni sol ni madrugada ni sueños ni ya mejor le paro o se de cierta Yatta que se molestara, lo que les iba a decir era que ambos cayeron a un agujero, un enorme agujero, la típica trampa de siempre, tocaron fondo y se sobaban por que la caída fue muy fuerte, cada quien con sus manos por supuesto, Ash solo pudo pensar "genial estoy secuestrado y por si fuera poco con Gary...**

**Pues si en este no hubo un acercamiento yaoi y que, eso vendrá en el próximo capitulo que gracias a dios será el ultimo y el mas pues con escenas yaoi, recuerden que mi mail se los dejo para que me digan si les gusto si quieren algo mas leve aunque mas leve yo creo imposible, mas fuerte si se puede de hecho después de este fic... bueno les digo en el otro.**

**yatta_69@hotmail.com**

**moyoroshi****... jane mata. **


	4. Yo te elijo

**TODO POR CULPA DE UN PATO**

**(¬_¬) * CAP –4 * (^_^)**

**(=YO TE ELIJO=)**

**MADE IN YATTA´S BRAIN**

------------------------------------°°°°° *_* °°°°°------------------------------------

**Gary se sacude el polvo y se pone de pie lentamente se acerca a Ash-ly, te voy a desatar le susurra al oído mientras rodea su cuerpo para poder liberarla de las sogas mas no pretendia liberarla de otra cosa ¿cómo? él, ya estaba le quita la venda de la boca.**

**Gary =) estas bien no te lastimaste**

**Ash-ly =) no, estoy bien**

**Ash ya no sabía que pensar, de que sería capaz Gary, espero no se comporte como casanova eso era lo único que preocupaba al chico, Gary se sentó a su lado, ¿dónde esta Brock? Penso Ash, se sentía incomodo con Gary a su lado, el lo brazo, no te preocupes le decía todo va a estar bien ya lo veras, yo te protegeré, Ash empezó a calmarse, en eso se parecía un tanto a Brock, Ash empezó a ceder y no hay que desperdiciar la oportunidad, Gary estaba decidido a besarla, Ash reacciono, que hago lanzo bruscamente a Gary, que ocurre pregunto Gary, es que vi un gusano, fue lo único que se le ocurrió, oye no tienes algún pokemón que no pueda ayudar, Gary busca, no, no mis pokeball se cayeron, pero que tal si te levanto y verificas si hay alguna cerca, si es una buena idea penso claro de no ser por el vestido, no puedo por el vestido dijo Ash-ly un poco apenada, era la oportunidad Gary la abrazo, no seas tímida, Ash estaba entre Gary y la pared, el nerviosismo aumentaba Gary estaba demasiado cerca, tal vez para evitar lo inevitable debía decirle su vergonzoso secreto, aunque el se burlaría de el por siempre y lo otro sería olvidado, claro una vez que se deshaga del disfraz, además estaba paralizado y sin habla debía aguantarse, casi temblando, solo veía como Gary se acercaba y se preparaba humedeciendo sus labios para el impacto con los de Ash-ly, no era tan desagradable esa sensación ya le era familiar pero todo era por que era Gary, eso le quitaba el deseo, hasta que sintió como sus labios se unían, después de eso no importo nada, lentamente saboreando, al principio quiso poner resistencia, pero lo único que pudo hacer fue cerrar los ojos para no ver, la verdad si que sabía como besar ese Gary, Gary se dio cuanta de que Ash-ly cedía y penso en profundizar en el beso su lengua ya tocaba los labios de Ash, solo que gracias a dios una piedrita cayó en la cabeza de Gary lo suficientemente fuerte para interrumpirlos, ¡¡ Brock !! era Brock el que interrumpió lanzo una soga y grito primero tu Gary después me ayudaras con Ash-ly, los subieron y la pelea por la chica no se hizo esperar.**

**Brock =) vamonos Ash-ly**

**Gary =) un momento**

**Ash-ly =) Brock vamonos**

**Gary =) no te puedes ir después de lo que paso**

**Brock =) ¿a qué te refieres?**

**Ash-ly =) a nada vamonos**

**Gary =) bueno ella y yo nos besamos y si no hubiera sido por ti seguiríamos disfrutándolo**

**Brock =) es eso cierto Ash-ly**

**Ash-ly =) bueno, yo, este, si, pero**

**Gary =) acaso me vas a decir que no te gusto, por que eso no me lo pareció**

**Ash-ly =) el que me gustara no significa que me quedare contigo.**

**Eso fue todo lo que dijo y jalo a Brock quien seguía un tanto confundido**

**Brock =) que paso Ash **

**Ash =) bueno el me beso y no lo pude evitar, eso es todo**

**Brock =) ¿y realmente te gusto?**

**Ash =) yo este, mira hay un camino hay que buscar a Misty **

**Brock =) me estas cambiando la conversación **

**Gary quien no se había dado por vencido los había seguido, en eso.**

**¡¡UN MOMENTO!!**

**Dos feminas hacían su aparición, ¿quien les dijo que podían irse?, primero entregaran sus pokemones y tu se dirigió a Ash-ly, me darás a tu Porigon, ¡¡¡¡¡¡ que no lo tengo!!!!!! Ya les dije que no lo pueden entender.**

**¡basta! Ya nosotras somos las villanas y nuestro pokemón es el mas inteligente.**

**Pokemón =) ja, ja, es tiempo de la venganza**

**Las dos villanas se quedaron con una cara de ¡oh dios! ¿qué pasa aquí?, ellas solo querían a los pokemones para demostrar el poder femenino ante el masculino, bueno esta bien eso es venganza " y que " **

**Ash-ly =) hay... pero como hablan miren lo que hicieron Brock y Gary " Gary " valla ese tipo no se da por vencido, el chiste es que se durmieron, los dos comenzaban a despertar, que ya se callaron.**

**Pokemón =) ¡un momento! **

**Brock se quedo observando al pokemón, pero que raro, nunca había visto uno así, menos con zapatillas de ballet, Gary usa su pokedex, ni siquiera estaba registrado,**

**Pokemón =) no soy un pokemón soy Baby Bops y van a ver pobre de mi Barney quien esta en **

**el hospital por quemaduras de segundo grado y por si fuera poco lo están desintoxicando la PGR lo quiso investigar **

**Narrador =) oye si no aceptamos Barneys menos a ti, sal antes de que alguien se entere de lo de Ash-ly y luego...**

**Yatta =) demasiado tarde ya me entere, están distorsionando mi fic, quería drama, no, aparece bueno nadie, pero quería emoción y aparece Barney quería poner suspenso y no el narrador tenía que equivocarse, quería poner romanticismo y no el tonto de Psyduck, saben que al grano, bueno chicas se que están molestas pero podrían ir a donde estaban antes y olvidar todo esto.**

**Claro que no somos las villanas debemos ser derrotadas de una forma bonita**

**Yatta =) esta bien pues narrador...**

**En ese entonces Misty con Psyduck iba llegando con un escuadrón de oficiales Jeny que rodearon a las dos chicas a la dinosaurio, una de las oficiales anuncia: " Baby Bops debes abandonar Japón te llama un tal Barney que necesita donación de sangre", Baby voltea lo siento chicas están solas, la dinosaurio se va.**

**Y que nos enseña esto dice Jesse, que pregunta la otra, no confíes en una dinosaurio bailarina de ballet, si tienes razón decía la otra, estaremos unidas.**

**Ja, ni quien les crea eso la verdad es que a la primera oportunidad se echaron la culpa la una a la otra y si se preguntan por la explosión pues no va haber, que no saben lo caras que son las bombas además las gastamos la mayoría en Barney.**

**Ash aprovecho la confusión para desaparecer y reaparecer como Ash, Gary se quedo volteando para todos lados.**

**Gary =) ¿dónde esta Ash-ly?**

**Ash =) se refieren a la chica que salió despavorida**

**Brock =) supongo que era ella, wa, wa, es la historia de mi vida**

**Gary =) no lo puedo creer**

**Ash =) pues créelo**

**Misty aparece y pide a Ash hablar con el a solas, mientras Brock se queda al pendiente y Gary diciendo incoherencias...**

**Ash tengo algo que decirte, y ¿qué puede ser?, Misty rodio con sus brazos a Ash, cosa que Brock vio muy bien, Ash se exalto un poco, sabes soy una chica y como tal necesito a un novio, Ash no sabía que hacer, yo, este, yo ya tengo a alguien Misty, la chica se separa, que bien por que yo también encontré a alguien y quería decirte que este es el adiós, despídeme de Brock, bye, Misty se va dejando solos a los tres jóvenes.**

**Y ya que no había mas los tres se fueron un hotel (no piensen mal)... (bueno si piensen mal)**

**Ya era tarde y estaban cansados Brock estaba en su habitación y Gary en la suya, habían decidido que cada quien tendría su propia habitación a petición de Ash con Brock, Gary ni al caso, pero Ash tenía unos planes de ultimo momento, había decidido ir a la habitación de Gary, no podía olvidar aquel beso, llego con Gary el abrió la puerta era Ash, no hoy no dejémosla pelea para mañana Ash, espera, no vengo eso, Ash ya no sabía que decir.**

**Ash =) una pregunta, dime ¿te gusto el beso de Ash-ly?**

**Gary =) ese bobo te mando no es así**

**Ash =) es una duda, es que yo se en donde esta ella**

**Gary =) deberás llévame con ella**

**Ash =) no, primero contesta la pregunta**

**Gary =) no solo me gusto me encanto, quisiera tenerla entre mis brazos nuevamente y besarla hasta mas no poder sin interrupciones del tipo Brock **

**Ash se quedo muy serió, Gary no entendía nada, Ash se acerco mas ahora era Gary el acorralado, Ash lo tomo por sorpresa y cuando menos se lo esperaba ya estaban unidos, labio con labio, Ash lo abrazo para que no se escapara, pero esa no fue la reacción de Gary, el beso no duro mucho ambos se separaron y se quedaron viendo mutuamente.**

**Gary =) lo siento Ash, no puede ser no importa cuando me guste tu y yo somos rivales además aun me gustan las chicas, lo siento de verdad Ash-ly, solo un favor**

**Ash =) si Gary **

**Gary =) quisiera acabar con lo que nos quedamos Brock nos interrumpió quieres pasar**

**Ash =) bueno**

**Los dos entraron en cuanto cerro la puerta Gary tomo de la cintura a Ash besándolo tiernamente Gary estaba por usar su lengua pero Ash se le adelanto ambos lo disfrutaban pues sería su ultima vez, tal vez quisieron algo mas pero se lastimarían demasiado así que Ash mejor salió antes de arrepentirse, estaba triste agacho la cabeza y Pikachu estaba en ese lugar haciendo señas.**

**Ash =) quieres que te siga**

**Pikachu =) pi, pi, pi.**

**Ash siguió a Pikachu y se detuvo enfrente de la habitación de Brock, Ash toca la puerta y Brock sale, ¿qué pasa Ash?, no lo se contesto el chico Pika... ¡HEY! ¿Dónde esta Pikachu, Brock sonríe, vamos Ash no necesitas pretextos para venir a verme, anda pasa tengo 3 pequeñas dudas talvez tu puedas aclararlas.**

**Ya adentro... de la habitación claro.**

**Brock =) ¿qué paso con Misty?**

**Ash =) ella encontró novio y se fue con el**

**Brock =) bueno la segunda pregunta es ¿ que sentiste con el beso de Gary, realmente te gusto?**

**Ash =) me temo que si, fue una sensación tan familiar no lo se bien**

**Brock =) la tercera, este no se como decirla mm... ¿y que hay de mi beso, o que lo olvidaste?**

**Ash =) yo, yo creí que lo habías olvidado después de todo saliste sin decir nada, creía que era Ash-ly la que te gustaba y no yo, entonces soy yo el que te pide el favor ahora**

**Brock accede, de eso pide su limosna se acercan lentamente, dudando pero seguros, ya lo habían hecho antes, Brock volvió a probar los labios de Ash, claro solo por que el se lo pidió, Ash entendía ahora que lo que sintió por Gary en aquel beso, no fue mas que el sentimiento familiar que Brock había provocado, era a Brock al que realmente quería, era el quien lo hacia sentir tan especial, (que romántico) Ash no lo quiso dejar escapar y lo abrazo, Brock penso que esa era ña persona especial que estuvo siempre con el sin darse cuenta de ello, talvez se reprimía, por miedo y se refugiaba en su mundo de fantasía lleno de chicas lindas, tomo a Ash de la parte de atrás del cuello no se permitiría perderlo de nuevo, las caricias no se hicieron esperar, aprovecharían lo mas que se pudiera, no había Garys, Pikachu estaba en el cuarto de Ash y ellos estaban solos, que mas podían pedir, ¡haa! Pero olvidaron algo a mi, siiii, ustedes déjense ahí o les hecho un balde con agua helada, Ash y Brock no lo tomaban en cuenta,el tiempo transcurría y era como tener una paleta Magnum por eso de no quiero que se acabe, oigan búsquense un hotel, esperen están en un hotel mmm... mejor los dejamos solos, permiso yo soy el narrador, TRAS, ¿qué pasa? Pi, pi, pika, no me digas que se me prohibe la entrada y quien narrara, pi, pi, wa, wa, wa, wa, no me van a dejar ver, mendigos.**

**Ese Pikachu alcahueta, me las pagara, bueno yo se que quedaron dudas y es el momento de resolverlas, uno si los mendigos corren al narrador y no dejan ver la acción, Misty se fue con n completo desconocido, pero luego la deja por su mal carácter y ella regresa a su gimnasio, Barney sigue hospitalizado y Baby Bops ya le dio su sangre, las chicas escaparon de la cárcel, es decir pagaron su fianza, Ash aun no puede llegar a pueblo Paleta pues esta muy ocupado, ji, ji, a mi no me despidieron la escritora esta mas conforme gracias a dios, otra cosita, la conocida desconocida no era otra que la rubia del otro equipo Rocket que eran una mala imitación del original, es solo que se disfrazo por que sabía los gustos el jurado y ya saben el resto, Jesse le dio una paliza a James y a Miau por que no la extrañaron, y por ultimo para terminar creo que vi entrando a Gary al cuarto de Brock, bueno me dijeron por ahí y no es por que yo sea un mitotero ni nada de eso, no, no, no, lo que paso se los dejo a la imaginación, por que no me dejaron entrar, grrr... y no creo que no tengan imaginación yo se que ustedes tienen mucha y si lo escriben mándenmelo, je, je, y lo único que diré es que los tres salieron en la mañana, si hasta la mañana y es todo lo que diré.**

**--OoO—**

**hay les dejo mi mail para lo que quieran y mi próximo fic será sobre la pareja favorita del yaoi... Iori Yagami y Kyo Kusanagi del KOF, de hecho ya estan los primeros 2 capítulos en esta misma pagina en la sección de juego en King of fighters ****ˆO****ˆ!!! **

**yatta_69@hotmail.com******

IIJOU DESU… JANE MATA


End file.
